


Сломанный

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон защищал Шерлока всем, чем мог, даже если это было сломано.





	Сломанный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213849) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



Они были сломаны. Шерлок сразу же понял, что психопат испугался крыльев Джона. Огромные золотисто-серые крылья, начинающиеся там, где они были обычно скрыты, были не совсем в порядке. Судя по тому, как они были растрёпаны и изломаны, будто сокрушительными ударами, они никогда уже не вернутся к своему нормальному состоянию.

− Джон.

Шерлок обошёл Джона, осматривая травмированные крылья с разных сторон. Он мог бы, _вероятно_ , выяснить большую часть из того, что Джон не рассказывал ему раньше. То, что тот упал и сильно разбился. Это произошло давно, но всё ещё причиняло ему боль.

Хромота была психосоматической. Тремор в руках Джона исчезал, когда тот оказывался перед лицом опасности. Но сломанные перья и искривлённые кости больше никогда не поднимут его над землёй.

Шерлок подошёл ближе; любопытство сквозило в каждой черте его лица. Ещё не было слишком поздно. Джон мог снова спрятать крылья, отстраниться и притвориться, что ничего этого никогда не происходило. Сколько бы Шерлок ни дедуцировал, он никогда не смог бы вычислить, где Джон скрывал эту часть себя.

Но Джон, стиснув зубы от боли, расправил крылья, чтобы защитить Шерлока.

Когда Шерлок наконец-то прикоснулся к нему и провёл пальцами по неповреждённым перьям, боль оказалась настолько приятной, что Джон вздрогнул.

Он ожидал, что Шерлок скажет. Джону казалось, что он знает, что тот спросит. − _С какой высоты ты упал? Почему ты упал? Когда ты разбился? Как давно ты здесь?_ − Возможно, для него это были простые вопросы, но Джон был аномалией. Ничего в нём не было обычным.

− Ради всего святого − если так можно сказать − зачем ты показал их мне? − спросил Шерлок.

Джон не ожидал этого. И не знал, что сказать. Он не смог ничего сказать, когда руки Шерлока переместились к изломанным аркам. Это причинило боль, это всегда причиняло боль, но не такую сильную, как могло быть. Сто гротескных экспериментов на кухонном столе не были потрачены впустую. Каждое прикосновение, считывая старые трещины и избегая самых болезненных мест, заставляло боль затихать, и в конце концов она наконец-то исчезла. И появились другие ощущения, которые стали заполнять пустоту. Удовольствие, которое нахлынуло на Джона, заставило его крылья затрепетать под пальцами Шерлока.

Его сердце забилось чаще, чем бывало тогда, когда он летал, и Джон почувствовал, что задыхается, когда обернул крылья вокруг Шерлока в крепком объятии. Грудь к груди, перья и плоть. Образовав стену против внешнего мира, Джон ему ответил:

− Я показал их тебе, потому что ты хотел их увидеть.

Изогнув губы в улыбке, в которой довольство было смягчено нежностью, Шерлок прикоснулся к губам Джона первым поцелуем, таким же мягким, как перо. Боль от давно сломанных костей исчезла полностью, когда Шерлок начал исследовать Джона губами и руками, издавая стоны, которые ни он сам, ни кто-то другой никогда от него не слышали. Хриплые мольбы, громкие стоны и отчаянные просящие звуки, когда Шерлок развёл руки как крылья, предлагая научить Джона летать вместе.

А когда они приземлились, было тихо, и они уже не были одиноки.


End file.
